The UAC
The UAC is the first level of Doom (2016), and the player's first introduction to the UAC, Samuel Hayden, Olivia Pierce, the demons, and the Doom Slayer. The mission that has you going through this level is called, quite appropriately, "Rip and Tear." You awaken from your slumber to find yourself surrounded by the living dead, and after taking them out and reclaiming your battlesuit, you learn that a demonic invasion is underway on Mars, and that the UAC facility has been overrun by Hellspawn. Time to do what you do best. You will get the Pistol and the Praetor Suit as you go through the introductory parts of this level, as well as get your first taste of Glory Kills before getting your hands on the Combat Shotgun. You will also get to know your first major enemies, Possessed, Possessed Soldiers, and Imps, which you will be contending with for a good portion of the game. You will also have to destroy your first Gore Nest, which summons lots of demons that you then have to kill before the lockdown will be lifted. There are no Challenges for this introductory mission, but there are three secrets, one Elite Guard, and one Field Drone to find, as well as a lever which will grant you access to a classic Doom II map, Entryway. In-Game Description A Brief History Despite the discovery of liquid water on Mars in the 21st century, the colonization of Mars had little appeal beyond exploration for the next century. With the discovery of the Argent Fracture (a transdimensional stream of Argent plasma) in 2095, settling and mining of Mars became both practical and essential to meet the vast energy needs of Earth. However, the need for atmospheric conversion and terraforming of the Red Planet was a task that seemed insurmountable to all but one corporation - The UAC. Through their diligent dedication to technological advancement and forward-thinking, an outpost was established in MTC 2096 to extract Argent plasma through the Fracture. When this plasma is subjected to the UAC's Fermionic Tranference Pattern, Argent Energy is produced. This remarkable venture eventually bore fruit, as Argent Energy became the primary power source for all of Earth. Visitor to the facility may take for granted the rich atmosphere while on the surface, but it should be remembered that just a few decades ago Mars was an inhospitable desert that could support no life. Unauthorized explorations into the exclusion zones outside the base are not allowed under any circumstances. Highly volatile experiments and artifacts are researched a safe distance away from the base, and your safety cannot be guaranteed in these areas. Welcome to Mars New advocates! Welcome to the UAC. This guidebook will serve as your personal guide to fitting in at the Argent Facility on Mars. Your devotion to the UAC's mission is the foundation on which we achieve the establishment of a new paradigm to move humanity forward into the future. Tier 1 advocates may take some time to adjust to life on Mars, but with faith and dedication, you can look forward to a long and fruitful career as you work towards full induction. Your transition to Tier 2 Advocate will be judged upon your actions here. Make a good impression, new advocate! This guide will update automatically as your access new areas of the facility. Expect more helpful hints into the UAC way of life, and as we say here on Mars: "Power; from the People!" Enemies Category:Doom (2016) levels Category:Levels by name